koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted Waters: New Horizons/Items
Items in New Horizons are distinct enough to be separated into different categories: instruments, expendables, treasures, equipment, and documents. Unlike in the previous title, some of them only take effect by being used in the item menu. Up to 20 items can be held at a time. Equipment in particular is ranked from D (weakest) to ★ (strongest). Item List Contains a list of every item found in the game. Items highlighted in red can only obtained in Miranda's scenario while those marked in blue are exclusively found in Salvador's. :* only available in the main game. :** only available in the Gaiden spin-off. Instruments= |-|Gifts= |-|Weapons= |-|Armors= |-|Key Items= Shop Inventory List Items in bold can only be bought at around 2:00 to 2:40 am. *'Alexandria' - Sextant, Rat Poison, Scimitar, Half Plate *'Algiers' - Lime Juice, Cutlass *'Amsterdam' - Sextant, Theodolite, Pocket Watch, Telescope *'Antwerp' - Rat Poison, Aquamarine Tiara, Long Sword, Dutch Tax-Free Permit *'Argin' - Rat Poison, Platinum Comb *'Athens' - Theodolite, Lime Juice, Circlet, Saber *'Azov' - Dagger, Spanish Tax-Free Permit *'Barcelona' - Balm, Dagger, Leather Armor *'Beirut' - Balm, Short Saber *'Bordeaux' - Balm, Short Sword, Rapier *'Bristol' - Broad Sword, Claymore, Leather Armor *'Cairo' - Silk Scarf, Scimitar, Chain Mail Armor *'Calicut' - Rat Poison, Peacock Fan, Short Saber, Siva's Magic Sword *'Caracas' - Lime Juice, Chain Mail Armor *'Cartegena' - Lime Juice, Long Sword *'Ceylon' - Peacock Fan, Saber *'Changan' - Silk Shawl, China Dress, Silk Scarf, Blue Crescent *'Copenhagen' - Chain Mail Armor, Half Plate, Plate Mail Armor, Errol's Plate *'Danzig' - Platinum Comb, Leather Armor, English Tax-Free Permit *'Dublin' - Dagger, Broad Sword, Claymore *'Genoa' - Quadrant, Velvet Coat, Cutlass *'Goa' - Balm, Ermine Coat, Short Sword *'Hamburg' - Quadrant, Circlet, Leather Armor *'Hanoi' - Silk Shawl, Golden Dragon *'Istanbul' - Quadrant, Telescope, Scimitar, Leather Armor *'Jamaica' - Mermaid's Bracelet *'Lisbon' - Rapier, Quadrant, Telescope *'London' - Sextant, Telescope, Velvet Coat, Cutlass *'Lubeck' - Saber, Long Sword, Estock, Flamberge *'Macao' - China Dress, Peacock Fan, Silk Scarf, Mermaid's Bracelet *'Margarita' - Sapphire Ring, Dagger *'Marseilles' - Brass Candleholder, Epee, Estock *'Massawa' - Malachite Box *'Mecca' - Theodolite, Cat, Silk Scarf, Damascus Sword ** *'Mozambique' - Rat Poison, Jade Jewelbox, Gold Bracelet *'Nagasaki' - Cat, Aquamarine Tiara, Japanese Sword *'Nantes' - Brass Candleholder, Epee, Chain Mail Armor *'Naples' - Rat Poison, Epee, Leather Armor, Crusader's Armor *'Panama' - Lime Juice, Garnet Brooch *'Pernambuco' - Dagger, Rune Blade, Plate Mail Armor *'Pisa' - Brass Candleholder, Rapier, Broad Sword *'Ragusa' - Quadrant, Dagger *'Rio de Janeiro' - Circlet, Gold Bracelet *'Sakai' - Cat, Mermaid's Bracelet, Japanese Sword, Magic Muramasa *'Salonika' - Cutlass, Portuguese Tax-Free Permit *'San Jorge' - Telescope, Ruby Ring, Dagger *'Santiago' - Lime Juice *'Santo Domingo' - Balm, Rat Poison *'Seville' - Telescope, Rapier, Short Saber, Basterd Sword *'Stockholm' - Dagger, Short Sword, Basterd Sword *'Syracuse' - Lime Juice, Short Sword, Italian Tax-Free Permit *'Timbuktu' - Ruby Sceptre, Crown of Majesty, Gold Bracelet, Crusader's Sword *'Trebizond' - Velvet Coat, Saber *'Tripoli' - Telescope, Short Saber, Leather Armor, Turkish Tax-Free Permit *'Valencia' - Lime Juice, Short Sword *'Venice' - Sextant, Garnet Brooch, Epee, Chain Mail Armor *'Zeiton' - Cat, Balm, Lime Juice, Blue Crescent Category:Items